Don't Let the Demon's Take You
by rosaandrews
Summary: Is is strange I believe them, again? Voices in my head Voices in my head The voices, the voices, the voices


**Warning: character suicide**.

Is it strange I believe them again?  
>Voices in my head<br>Voices in my head  
>The voices, the voices, the voices<br>Bruno Mars

They start when she's seven. When she's seven her mommy and daddy die and she is sent to live with her mommy's friends. The Valentine's.

Yeah, they act like they like her and she supposes they do but for some reason there are voices.

_Ugly, unloved_, they repeat over and over.

When she's eight her "brother" is acting crazier than ever and her parents aren't paying attention to her.

_Useless, unwanted._

When she's nine she meets a girl. The girl is mean and seems to hate everything.

In other words, broken.

She's drawn to her. She learns that Jade is her name.

She and Jade play for a year before Jade moves away.

The voices come back. (Did I mention they were gone for a year?)

She lives a lonely life. She eventually shortens her name.

She no longer Caterina, she's Cat.

_Stupid._

Maybe it's that comment that made Cat be stuck in a mind set of a ten year old.

She starts middle school.

Kids are meaner than ever.

They push her around and call her names.

Turns not all voices are on the inside.

Eventually she makes friends. Robbie or Puppet Boy, Andre the musician, and Beck the popular.

She thinks Beck is cute but can never see herself dating him. Maybe she could date Robbie?

_They are just pitying you._

The voice isn't screaming anymore, it is more like a whisper. A soft whisper that you have to listen to hear.

The first times she sees it is in a brochure. She knows she belongs there.

_Talentless._

Cat auditions and gets into Hollywood Arts along with her three friends.

_Luck._

The first day of classes she notices a girl dressed in black.

Car instantly knows who she is. Cat runs up and hugs her tightly.

If you were standing there you would hear a collective gasp.

"Get off of me!" She shouts pushing Cat off.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Caterina?"

Oh right, she knew her before the shortened name.

"Cat,"

That's how the voices almost disappear.

Then as quick as light Beck and Jade are together.

That's how the voices come back, stronger.

When she's fifteen she listens to the voices.

She goes into the janitors closet, rolls up her sleeves, brings her razor out, and brings the razor on her arm.

Right when she's going to make the second cut the door opens.

Cat's wide brown eyes meet Jade's blue eyes. Jade eyes are welling in tears.

Blinking back tears Jade asks, "Why?"

And for whatever reason Cat told her. She told Jade about the voices, though in return Jade had to tell Cat some huge secret.

"I was in foster care for 11 years," Jade says bluntly.

Cat and Jade hang out more. The voices don't go quiet. They grow much louder.

And as if the voices aren't loud enough, now Tori Vega is here.

Everyone is focusing on her. Nobody even notices Cat anymore.

Somehow Cat makes it through. Jade and Cat hung out more but the voices were there to stay.

The week after graduation is where everything becomes real.

They finally realize that high school friendships just don't last. So as one last hurrah they watch a movie at Tori's.

_They are laughing at you, not the movie, you._

Cat suddenly squeezed her eyes shut tight and clamped her hands over her ears.

"Cat!" Jade says kneeing in front of Cat. "Breathe, open your eyes,"

The fact that Jade's voice was so soothing was surprising. And the everything went normal.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Cat says standing up.

As soon as Cat got there and closed the door Cat swore she heard Jade's breathing.

Cat had no intention of going to the bathroom but she does flush the toilet and turns on the sink.

Jade hears the water turn on and breathes a sigh of relief.

The relief is soon ended after Cat didn't come out of the bathroom.

Jade opens the door and sees empty pill bottles and pills strewn across the floor and there right in the middle was Cat.

Tears quickly rushed down Jade's face as she kneeled next to Cat.

The rest of them came upstairs. Andre calls 911 and Beck, Tori, and Robbie try to get Jade away.

The paramedics come and check her out.

"There's nothing we can do," one says sadly.

Those demons got what they wanted.

AN: Did a Cat fanfiction. Fun fact: the song at the beginning is not the song that gave me the idea. It was actually Shut Up! by Simple Plan.


End file.
